She sells sanctuary
by Lastsongever
Summary: Teacher/student AU: Damaged Piper chapman is new at Litchfield High and doesn't really start her year in the best of ways. Alex Vause is a young new substitute teacher who hopes that this year will be the start to many great years to come. Vauseman, teacher/student. Will be angsty.
1. So Beautiful

**A/N: Hello to my fellow fanfictioners and my fellow Orange is the black addicts I am back and to those reading my other oitnb fanfic I apologize dearly, I was not ready for the amount of work my school piled atop of me, but it is the summer and I am less busy. Now please do not worry that story is definitely going to be complete I am currently working on on the story structure for it, I should update within the month. Also what did you guys think of season three, I am still confused on my feelings towards it… Let me know what you guys thought!**

 **Summary: Teacher/student AU: Damaged Piper chapman is new at Litchfield High and doesn't really start her year in the best of ways. Alex Vause is a young new substitute teacher who hopes that this year will be the start to many great years to come. Vauseman, teacher/student. will be angsty.**

 **Rating: M (Because I don't know where this story will lead)**

 **Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Drama, and Romance**

 **Word count:** **5641**

 **Warning: Trigger warning, Drug use, language, and alcohol consumption.**

 **I..I**

It was early. The sun was peaking over the many apartment buildings, and the sound of birds singing can be heard through every nook and cranny of the Brooklyn neighborhood. Most people were still sleeping, hoping for a few extra minutes or even hours of sleep before they had to begin the hustle and bustle of their everyday lives. Piper Chapman, however, wasn't one of those people. The shower could be heard in the silence of the apartment, a blond who was smaller than most teens her age was currently washing her hair as she readied herself for the first day at her new school.

Dark bags coated the exterior of Piper's blue eyes, and a light tinge of red had made itself a permanent resident in Piper's retinas. Turning off the shower Piper slowly made her way through the small apartment and into her room to change for the day. A sigh slowly escaped her lips as she searched absent mindedly for clothes to wear.

Today was Piper's first day at a new school, and she wasn't as excited as she was told she will be. Finally clothed and ready to begin the day the small blonde made her way out of her small room and into the living room that connected directly to her bedroom, the smell of Gin instantly hit her nose and Piper coiled into herself. Her mother was laid on the small sofa that faced the window, her eyes were lost as if she was in another world.

Piper briskly walked towards her mother, and sank down to her level to attempt to communicate with her.

"Mom? Mom hey why don't we get you to bed?" Piper spoke in a low tone. She went to lightly grip her mother's bicep to help her up when her hand was roughly slapped away, and she was angrily shoved back.

"Please Piper let me be I am no child and I know how to take care of myself." Piper's mother spoke in slurred words as she slowly sat up. Piper stood with her back against the wall, swallowing a lump in her throat as she nodded towards her mom. "Don't you have school? Come on let's go out you go." Standing from the sofa Carol swayed on her feet as she grasped Piper's arm and shuffled her out the door.

The door slammed loudly, causing the blonde to jump. Her stomach was in knots and her eyes filled with disappointment. Piper made her way downstairs and to the bus, hoping the day will change for her.

An hour and a half later Piper stepped off the bus and into a suburban high school. Despite the current predicament Mrs. Chapman and her daughter faced she wasn't going to tolerate Piper going to an urban school, and had enrolled her in Litchfield High, a high school in the crisp of long island, not seeing the problem with the distance and the time it will take her daughter to travel, she will not have her reputation ruined.

Walking towards the steps of the high school, she made eye contact with many different students who stood surrounded by friends, talking and laughing as if they had known each other their entire lives. Perhaps they have. Piper was jostled out of her staring when someone roughly bumped her shoulder.

"Hey watch where you are going, blondie" A girl with yellow crooked teeth and big beady brown eyes sneered at Piper.

Blushing Piper looked down and made her way up the steps to the school as the sound of the group of girls laughter flowed through her ears.

The Brunette woman turned into the faculty parking lot, parking her black infiniti. Grabbing her bag the tall woman made her way out of her car and towards the rather large school. Some students have noticed her walking towards the school and have turned to say hello and goodmorning.

"Hey Ms. Vause! I hope your weekend was good!" Said a freshman boy who had showed her around on the first day of classes. Alex smirked at the boy.

"It sure was an excellent weekend, thank you for asking." The boy blushed slightly and nodded before walking away. The tall woman chuckled as she walked through the big wooden doors and into the high school.

Alex was really starting to like this school. she had started substituting 3 weeks ago for Mrs. Bridge after she was diagnosed with stage three lung cancer. Despite the unfortunate events that led her to this job she was grateful, the kids grew to like her rather quickly, it was easy to teach them, they showed Alex much respect when she was teaching.

Going into the teachers lounge to retrieve some coffee Alex went to her empty classroom. Class won't begin for another ten minutes, which gave her enough time to finish her coffee and read her newspaper.

Slowly the class began to fill, and before she knew it nearly everyone save one or two kids were in their seats and ready to learn. Standing from her chair the brunette grabbed her black dry erase marker and began to write on the whiteboard.

' _The Great Gatsby'_

Alex wrote on the board with her elegant handwriting, she turned towards the class and gave them a wide smile.

"Ok hello I trust everyones weekend went well?" Alex received many nods. "Good now has anyone here ever read _The Great Gas-."_

Alex was interrupted by the sound of her door being opened, the squeaky noise cause all the eyes in her classroom to turn towards the small blond who is hesitantly standing in her doorway.

"Yes Hello may I help you?" Alex said as she looked at the younger girl.

"Yeah I'm in your class, this is advanced writing, right?" Piper's voice was low and if it wasn't for the complete silence of her students Alex would have never heard what she said. "I'm uh new." Piper looked down at her feet shuffling slightly uncomfortable by the many stares that surrounded her.

"Ah okay… well you can have a seat right over there next to Larry." Piper nodded quickly and made her way over to her seat, sitting down and shrinking into herself.

"Now as I was saying, Has anyone read _The Great Gatsby_ before?" Many hands went up including Piper's hesitant hand that wasn't raised very high, Alex made a mental note when she noticed the young girl wore a long sleeve t-shirt in the middle of august. Moving her eyes away from the blond Alex continued talking to the class.

"Good, so I don't have to stress how good this novel was and how spectacular F. Scott Fitzgerald writing is." Many kids shook their heads 'no' agreeing with their teacher. "Now I know we have been working on our writing techniques, grammar and different types of writing styles but over the next week I would like you to write your first fiction short story." Many of the kids sat up in their desks excited. Piper, she noticed, seemed to have drowned out the teacher and was now staring blindly outside of the classroom window.

Sighing Alex continued. "However there is a catch, you see when Fitzgerald died he left five prompts that he was never able to write, you must choose one of those five prompts and write your story based on that." Alex picked up a stack of papers and sent it down the rows of students, until every student had one. "You may start your outlines in class. If you have any questions please come and ask me."

Alex began working on grading homework for her other classes, however she wasn't able to fully concentrate as she constantly found herself looking towards the blonde who had not seemed to write a single thing on her paper.

Alex had noticed halfway through class that Larry had turned to Piper to try and talk to her, but Piper just seemed to recoil away from the curly haired boy.

Alex was taken by surprise when the bell rang throughout the room signalling the period had ended. Alex stood from her desk and watched as her students began to filter out of the room.

"Hey Kid, mind staying behind a bit after class?" Many people who were still in the class looked towards the new girl. Piper blushed and nodded waiting for everyone to leave before she approached Alex's desk.

"So I noticed I didn't get your name when you first came in."

"The small girl scratched her inner arms lightly as she nodded her head. "S-sorry. Uhm Piper.. Piper Chapman." The girl mumbled.

"Piper hm nice name." the small girl smiled slightly and Alex smirked when she noticed pipers upturned frown. "Well Piper I want to welcome you to Litchfield High, I was wondering however, if you were transitioning well, you seemed pretty zoned out in class."

"It's different, I just moved to New York so everything is still new and I am just trying to get the hang of it all." Piper said as she looked at the older women and smiled at her.

"Yeah New York is a place that will take some time to get used to. Well I just wanted to let you know that I am happy to have you in my class, but I cannot accept a student not doing their work during class." Piper blushed again and Alex couldn't help the smirk that etched her face.

"Sorry… I didn't exactly know what I was going to write yet, I'll work on it I promise it won't happen again." Piper said quickly.

Alex smiled at the young girl and nodded her head. "Okay I trust you. Now you should run along you are already late to your next class." Alex wrote a small note and gave it to the blonde. "Here give this to your teacher." Piper nodded and thanked Alex before she left the classroom in search of her next class.

Alex watched her go, something interested her about Piper Chapman.

Two weeks have passed since Piper's first day of class, and Alex has noticed the girl has come out of her shell a bit more. She had made friends with some of the girls in her class, and was talking more in class. She still wore long sleeved shirt in the 90 degree heat however and Alex couldn't shake off this uneasy feeling about the girl.

It was a little after class on friday, Alex was finishing grading the short stories her students where assigned. Many of them where good, and many of them could use a bit of work. Finally pulling the last story out, Alex noticed it was lighter than the rest, in fact it was maybe five pages less than the amount of pages the other students wrote. The name read Piper Chapman. The story was called 'Plastic Pericardium' and it instantly got the older womans attention.

15 minutes later Alex stood with her mouth agape and her hair standing up on its end. To say she was surprised by the words that were on the pages in front of her was an understatement.

Making minor edits to the story Alex wrote in bold red words atop of the white page, ' _EXCELENT'._

It was later that friday night when she decided to leave school and head home. The sun had already set and the sky was this navy blue. Checking her phone as the brunette walked down the hallways of the empty school, she noticed five text messages and 2 missed calls. Checking the messages Alex smirked when she saw who the messages where from,

 **Nicky: Yo Vause where you at? I wanna go out tonight.**

 **Nicky: Earth to Vause c'mon don't leave me hanging you lesbian.**

 **Nicky: Someone broke into your house.**

 **Nicky: Okay that was a lie but c'mon Vause I am desperate for a drink.**

 **Nicky: You know what nevermind actually Lorna called…**

Alex chuckled at the onslaught of messages from her best friend. Deciding it wasn't necessary for her to respond, Alex pulled out her black umbrella as she walked out of the school and into the pouring rain.

Thunder cracked and lightning bolts littered the sky, Alex couldn't make it to her car fast enough. a few feet away from her black infiniti Alex was almost in the clear when she noticed a small figure standing just in front of the school near the bus stop. Blond hair flew in many directions and the small frame shivered with every passing gust of wind.

Alex began walking towards her student an extra umbrella in hand.

"You know it isn't wise for you to be standing out in the rain without an umbrella."

Alex noticed Piper visibly jump at the sound of her voice. When the young blonde turned around, Alex was surprised to see what she saw. Blood shot eyes and a pale face. The girl looked skinnier than normal.

"Hey, kid are you okay?" Alex reached out to touch the young girls shoulder and the blonde jumped and shut her eyes moving slightly away from the teacher.

 _ **A week ago**_

Piper walked out of her first class on her first day and she had already fucked up. It wasn't that she didn't wish to work in class that day, it just she had her mind occupied with other things.

Slowly the blond walked towards her next class absent mindedly scratching her inner forearm.

The day went by reasonably slow. At lunch she sat alone, at least that is how it started, until another person sat in front of her. Looking up from her untouched food the blue eyed blonde made eye contact with Larry the boy from her advanced writing class.

"Hey, Piper right?" The small girl nodded.

"Yeah and you're Larry." Larry smirked at Piper.

"Yeah you remembered!"

"It was three periods ago." Piper said bluntly.

"Right well I was wondering if maybe you wanted to hang out with my friends and I at our table?"

Looking towards the table, Piper immediately felt uneasy, the full table of boys beside the table she was sitting at was staring at her.

"Uh actually I think I am fi-" Piper was unable to finish her sentence when a voice sounded beside her.

"Hey Piper the new girl, what's up." Sitting down on both sides of her where two black girls that she had also seen in her advanced writing class, Poussey and Tasha. "Oh hey Larry didn't see you there."

The curly haired boy in front of the rolled his eyes at the two girls. "Actually Piper and I were talking."

"Oh great then I guess we can all talk together!" Snarling slightly Larry stood from the table and went to go back to his original table but not before smiling at Piper.

"I'll talk to you later Piper."

Piper smiled at the two girls who managed to get Larry away from her.

Two weeks had passed since Piper's first day of class, and slowly the blonde had started to come out of her shell. She talked more in class and was a bit more comfortable with everyone. In fact it might be fair to say that she had begun to enjoy school, not only because of the friends she had managed to make but because it gave her an escape from the life she lived when she went back home.

It was thursday night when things started to take a turn for the worst.

Piper had just finished her assignment for U.S. Government, it was 9 pages long and it took her all of her afternoon and most of her night. Sighing Piper looked at her phone and noticed it was well past dinner, as if being reminded her stomach grumbled loudly. Getting up and walking to the kitchen Piper's sighed when she noticed no food had been cooked. Looking in the cupboard for food she was once again disappointed to see little bugs and no food.

"Mom where you ever planning on buying food?" The blond spoke up as she walked into the small livingroom, The girl gagged at the smell that came from said living room, Her mother lay in her normal position on the sofa two bottles of Gin now empty lay on the floor beside her.

Reaching down to grab her mother Piper was surprised when her mother went to grab her instead.

"Mom that hurts." Piper said in a low voice as she tried to pull her arm out of her mother's grip,

"Oh that hurts? Really?" Piper's mother gripped her daughter's arm tighter. "Now maybe you can feel the pain you put me through!" Piper's mother let out a crazed laugh as she released Piper's arm.

Piper walk backwards until her back hit the wall. She held her arm close to her chest and tears began to overflow.

"You did this you know. You had to follow him. Point out that he was cheating to the entire neighborhood, you just had to make me look… foolish." Carol grabbed a closed bottle of whiskey and ripped off the wrapping with her teeth, taking another large swig. "What choice did I have?" Her word where slurring. "You had humiliated me, I had to go." Carol took another large drink of the amber liquid, some of it dripping down her chin. "And he made." Hiccup "Me take you with me."

Carol was up. Swaying on her feet she made her way to Piper and shoved her into the wall. "You ruined my life, you worthless, shit." Her mother sat on the sofa. Piper cried.

"Oh stop crying child, good to bed." Carol motioned towards Piper's bedroom as a sign for her to leave. But Piper was frozen in place, her eyes red and her body shaking like a leaf. "I SAID GO!" Jumping Piper ran straight to her room. She locked her door and slid down her door into fetal position. It felt like Piper cried for hours, when in fact it had been only a few minutes. Removing herself from the cramped position she was in, she sat with her back against her door and thought about what her mother said.

 _It is your fault._ Piper shook her head. "No" _You destroyed your family._

Tears began to build up again in her eyes when her eyes captured a glint of something rather familiar. Reaching towards her dresser she grabbed the flimsy razor and held it tightly in her hand. Raising up the sleeves of her white shirt she was faced with the red marks that coated her arm.

 _You. Are. A. Fuck. Up._ Piper placed the razor to the skin on her arm. hesitating slightly. _They hate you._ Tears clouded Piper's vision as she slid the razor blade down her arm. Watching the blood flow freely down her arm, Piper cut another line, and another, until she was dizzy and nauseous. She ran to the bathroom clearing the little contents she had into the bowl. Her vision grew foggy, and all Piper remembered was being very tired.

Piper woke up to the sound of glass breaking. The first thing that came to her mind was the dizzy feeling she got when she tried to stand up, the second was the searing pain that shot from her arms.

"Fuck." The girl mumbled as she looked down at her dried blood coated arm. Shaking slightly Piper removed her clothes and went to shower, the hot water caused the cuts on Piper's arm to sear in pain all over again, but this pain was welcomed. It was a reminder it helped her… cope.

After showering the small girl made her quickly into her room, opting to wear a black shirt and blue skinny jeans for the day. Slowly walking out of the room, Piper tried her best to avoid her mother, with no such luck.

"Piper." Carol slurred her words. "M'sorry about last night." Hiccup. "I just…" Piper stared at her feet and sighed.

"I-it's okay mom, just get some rest okay." Carol nodded her head and fell onto the sofa asleep almost instantly. Piper made it out of the apartment quickly, the cuts on her arm hurt more then ever and her chest tightened making it hard for her to breath.

The rest of the day Piper seemed to run on autopilot, barely noticing anyone who would talk to her, her arm ached and she felt weak, from lack of food and the blood loss from last night, She was just so tired. It wasn't until lunch that she had spoken her first words.

"Hey Piper why don't you come with us to a party, its going to be wild!" Tasha (or Taystee as she preffered) had said.

Piper shook her head no. "I… I don't think that will be a good Idea."

"C'mon chapman stop being a lame ass just come out with us!" Big Boo a girl in her gym class had said.

"Yeah and you can even stay over at my house with Taystee, and I so you don't have to worry about going home." Poussey had said. "It will definitely take your mind off things." The other girls nodded their agreements.

Piper sighed. "I guess so… okay." The girls that surrounded her cheered and Piper couldn't stop the smile that crept onto her face. Maybe this would be good to get away from her home for a bit. That thought caused Piper's wounds to flare up again.

After the football game Piper and the girls made their way to a big house not to far from school that overlooked the beach. The made their way inside and their ears where instantly assaulted by the smell of weed, alcohol and loud music. The sun was just starting to set so it added it very comforting allusion to the party.

"Here ya go Piper!" Big Boo had said as she gave Piper a red solo cup with red liquid in it.

"What is it?" Big Boo gave Piper a huge smile.

"Just try it, you'll like it." Shrugging the blonde took a sip and the taste that assaulted her tastebuds had her craving more of the unfamiliar red drink.

As the night progressed and after several cups of that strange red liquid Piper found herself rather tipsy. Swaying towards the coach and away from the dance floor where her friends still stood, Piper tried to take a seat, dizzy all of a sudden, when someone grabbed onto her arm causing her to wince. The foreign hand retracted quickly.

"Hey Piper sorry I didnt mean to startle you." Larry.

"It's okay, I was just…" the blond was at a loss for words.

Larry chuckled. "yeah, well I was actually wondering if you wanted to cyph with a couple of friends of mine."

Piper looked at Larry. "Cyph?"

"Yeah you know uhm… Smoke?" Piper's eyes widened in recognition, and maybe it was the alcohol or maybe it was the hidden pain that still laid in her chest, but Piper nodded at Larry and followed him to the basement.

Piper watched in amazement as one of the guys around her lit a 'joint' as the called it. The paper burned instantly, and Piper observed every movement that guy made as to not make a fool of herself when it was her turn.

When the joint was finally passed to piper she reached out to grab it with her thumb and pointer finger as she saw Larry do, and put the drug between her lips. Breathing in the marijuana the blond removed the joint from her lips and sucked in another breath as she noticed another guy do before, The smoke went further into her lungs and Piper let out a low cough. After her coughing fit was done she noticed how much lighter she felt and a smile grew on her face as she passed the joint to the guy next to her.

After two joints the blond could say she definitely could not feel the pain anymore. She couldn't really feel much of anything really, which is why she couldn't feel Larry wrap his arm around her hip or Larry planting kisses on her shoulder. It wasn't until Larry reached under Pipers shirt that Piper was instantly crashed back into reality.

"Larry stop." Piper tried to push Larry's hand out of her shirt but he was persistent.

"C'mon babe relax." Larry reached farther up her shirt grabbing Piper's breast in one hand and squeezing it.

"No please stop!" Piper tried to say forcefully it, but it came out more as a whine which seemed to encourage Larry's menstruations. Piper jumped up and out of Larry's hands shivering from head to toe. "Larry I said stop." Larry stood on his feet swaying slightly.

"Piper don't be like that." Larry's breath smelled like alcohol and it reminded her of her mother. Bile rose in her throat as Piper ran away from Larry and out of the house. The sun had set and it was raining but Piper barely noticed it, she just kept running. It wasn't long until Piper was out of breath but luckily she was by the school. Stopping in front of the bus stop Piper wrapped her arms around herself in an attempt to stay warm as she waited for the bus, absentmindedly picking off the scabs that had formed from her previous nights activities.

 _You Deserve it._

Piper's body shook.

 _Nobody loves you._

Thunder claps over head and tears that are masked by the rain begin to fall.

 _You arent worth nobodies love!_

"You know it isn't wise for you to be standing out in the rain without an umbrella."

Piper visibly jumped at the new voice afraid of who it might have been. Her eyes were blurry and in the mix of rain wind and thunder Piper was only able to make out a black blob.

"Hey, kid are you okay?"

Piper visibly shivered and stepped back away from the blob when it reached out to touch her.

"No, no please leave me alone." Piper whimpered slightly.

Alex reached out again for the younger girl but thought better of it.

"Hey Kid, it's me Alex, er uh Ms. Vause. You're okay." Alex saw realization in Piper's eyes and her body visibly relax. Trying again the brunette tried to reach for the young girl and this time Piper let her, although she stiffened slightly when Alex wrapped her arm around her. "Are you okay." Piper looked into Alex's green eyes and more tears began to fall as she shook her head no.

Alex heart tore in two when she witnessed the tears fall down Piper's smooth face. Alex gripped onto the blonde tighter and lead her towards her car.

"C'mon kid I'll take you home, it's raining cats and dogs out here." Alex whispered her lips against her student's ear. Inappropriate was the farthest thought from her mind after what she just did, her sole purpose now was to comfort Piper. The young girl nodded and followed Alex towards her car.

Once inside the blonde curled in on herself and looked away from her teacher a slight blush on her cheek.

"Hey kid are you okay?" Piper wa visibly shaking but nodded her head yes. Alex sighed as she gripped her steering wheel. She wasn't going to ask the girl to explain what had happened… yet.

"Where do you live, kid?" At the question Piper froze and went to get out of her car mumbling apologies and no worries she would take the bus,

"Hey no, no way kid I am not going to let you walk or take the bus home at this time by yourself in this weather." To prove her point Alex locked the doors. Piper shook her head still attempting to open the door,

"No really I-it's n-no problem." The blonde was slurring her words and that when alex noticed that Piper was drunk.

"Piper are you drunk?"

"Wha-what? No I am fine." Piper looked at Alex her raised eyebrow intimidating her into telling the truth. "I'm not drunk not anymore at least I do feel a little light headed though."

Alex sighed. "What did you drink?"

Piper looked up trying to remember exactly what it was, "I dunno, it was red." Piper nodded remembering the color of the drink. "Oh I also smoked weed today, for the first time," Piper didn't know why she was being so honest the words just seemed to flow out of her mouth.

Alex's eyebrows shot up as she observed the blonde she seemed like an absolute wreck and that only cause her heart to ache all the more.

"Well now I am really not letting you take the bus, now where do you live Kid?" Alex asked again.

Piper stood quite for a while staring down at her feet before she spoke a single word. "Brooklyn."

"Brooklyn? Brooklyn in New York City? Why the fuck do you come to school from so far?"

Piper shrugged "I couldn't be seen going to an urban public school." Piper mumbled. "It will ruin my moms reputation." Alex scrunched her eyebrows in thought as Piper's answer. She wasn;t thinking for long though because Piper managed to unlock her door and run out of the car falling on her hands and knees on the grass and vomiting nothing but bile from her empty stomach.

Behind her Piper felt a warm hand rubbing circles on her back and her hair being pulled back into a messy pony tail. Eventually her stomach had literally nothing to vomit up so Piper stood there dry heaving until her stomach finally settled. Finally done Piper fell backwards into Alex's arm behind her, laying her head on Alex's shoulder and closing her eyes.

"Kid you are burning up." Alex whispered.

"Mmm the rain feels good."

Biting her lip Alex looked down at the blonde a made a decision she hopped wouldn't come back to bite her in the ass.

"C'mon Pipes, I'm taking you to my house, you are way too sick and live way too far for me to take you home in this weather. Piper nodded slightly and allowed Alex to lead her back to the black car.

Fifteen minutes later and the car had stopped in front of a rather large house, that was along the beach, just like the house from the party earlier. Alex looked over at Piper who laid limp against the passenger door.

"Hey Pipes… Piper… Hey kid c'mon we are here." Blue eyes opened up and was met by concerned green eyes. Piper gave Alex a small smile before she slowly undid her seatbelt and went to leave the car.

Alex was instantly by her side and wrapped her arms around the waist of the all too skinny girl. Alex lead Piper into her house and towards the master bedroom, once there she sat Piper down on her large four poster bed and went to retrieve clothes for the young girl to change into.

"Here you go Pipes change into these the bathroom is right there." Alex pointed to a door just on the other side of the room. Piper nodded and went to the bathroom to change. Piper removed her clothing and changed into the clothes Alex had given her. It was a short sleeved Rolling Stones t-shirt and shorts. Walking back into the room she noticed Alex had also changed and and was waiting by the bed with a glass of water.

"Here you go Kid drink up it will make you feel better." Piper smiled and reached for the class, that is before she noticed the dropped jaw and concerned eyes that Alex had on her face. Following her eyes to what had changed the older womens demeanor, Piper's face instantly paled as she noticed the bright red and inflamed wounds that coated her arms. Quickly Piper Pulled her arms back and wrapped them around her wrist in an attempt to hide her inner arms. But Alex wasn't one to see and forget.

Grabbing the younger woman's wrist gently Alex pulled her arm out and looked down at the scars and cuts that coated out a finger to gently touched the wound she heard Piper wince and Alex instantly pulled her hand away. Alex's green teary eye's looked up at Piper blue blood shot eyes that had tears flowing freely from them.

"Pipes what… why did you…" Alex voice caught in her throat and she cleared it trying to keep her emotions at bay. Inside however Alex was being torn apart. What or who could have caused the beautiful girl so much pain, at such a young age. Wait beautiful? Alex shook her head, she didn't mean beautiful. But she was… so beautiful.

Ale was taken out of her thoughts by Piper who was whimpering. Opening her arms Alex hugged the young girl tightly and Piper returned the hug, all while crying into Alex's shoulder.

"It's okay Piper, you're okay." Alex held Piper until she felt the young girl start to fade away into sleep. Moving the girl to her bed she laid Piper down and covered her with her large comforter blanket.

Alex watched as the young girl slept, heartbroken by what she had just witnessed. Brushing a stair blond hair out of Piper's face Alex noticed Piper still sporting the fever from earlier. Grabbing a towel and wetting it with cold water she place it on the younger girls head. A sigh could be heard out of Piper's mouth and Alex smiled.

She would have to question Piper in the morning. That was a given but as of tonight Alex would just watch and care for Piper Chapman and just wondered what demons this beautiful girl held.

 **I..I**

 **Hope you guys liked it! please review and tell me what you think. and no worries the whole story won't be super angsty but it will definitely start off that way and continue on for the next couple of chapters as I begin to set up the story more.**

 **Anyways I hope you enjoyed and I will update ASAP.**

 **Love, Peace, and Pride.**

 **Nicole**


	2. The weekend part 1

**A/N: I'm sorry I am sorry I am so later. .**

 **Woah wow guys. I didn't think this story would start off with the bang it has. It is truly surprising but extremely appreciated. I am actually in school for writing and it's great to see people complimenting my writing. Now on to the bad, not for you, for me, for the minor mistakes in sentence structure spelling or straight up what?! That is because the only time I really have to write is at night, which is why I will be posting many chapters during the early hours of the morning. I hope that is a good enough excuse, it isn't for me but I thought I owed you all an explanation.**

 **PS: They are filming OITNB right in the back alley of my mom's job, wondering if I should go on a stalking mission. Hmmm. Also Updating may get slow after I start my new job (working for a bakery who does cakes for celebrities! they did oitnb cake too!) but I promise I will continue working on this.**

 **LoveWins: First off awesome name! Love wins absolutely! Now onto your comment, after I read it (which was when I awoke and first checked my phone) I quickly went back to read the story, and I apologize dearly I had no idea exactly how many times had Alex call Piper 'Kid', I was even getting annoyed by myself. Lol. I will change it and keep a better eye out.**

 **Rating: M**

 **Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Drama, and Romance**

 **Word count: 4,471**

 **Warning: Trigger warning, Drug use, language, and alcohol consumption.**

 **I...I**

" _Perfect" The words rolled off her mouth in the dirtiest of ways. The way her teeth pinched into her lower lip at the sound of the 'F', her_ _ **perfect**_ _teeth marking her sensitive lip. "I will not tolerate a…" She didn't finish her thought, instead picking up a lock of blond hair, tisking at the deadness, as her eyes roamed over the, far too skinny, body._

" _I like my hair like this." Her voice quivered. She curled into herself. She was never self-conscious, but recently._

 _She gasped and tugged lightly at the blond hair._

" _This, this hair, you look like a hippie! I will not have a hippie fag daughter, you will fix your hair to look beyond acceptable, you are a Chapman and Chapman's do not look like…" She paused and with disgust looked up at her daughter, from her toes to her eyes. "You."_

 _She deflated, she stared down. She took a deep breath to alleviate the sudden pressure in her chest._

" _We Chapman's are_ _ **perfect**_ _. Now fix yourself you are a mess." Shaking her head Carol left the room, shutting the door a little too hard, causing the little blond girl to jump. Tears brimmed her eyes, making it hard to see where she was walking._

 _Eventually finding her way to the bathroom, she slowly pushed open the door, walking onto the tiled floor and towards her mirror. The face that looked back at her was not one she was used to, her once vibrant blue eyes were now stained and tainted her once light blue eyes where now a dark blue and her skin was pale and sickly.._

 _Piper's smile would radiate as bright as the sun and would cause the saddest of people to be happy. Her altruistic attitude caused many people to drift towards her, and her laughter caused goosebumps to travel up people's spine._

 _Now, however, things were different, and the reflection that stared back at her made her sick to her stomach. She looked away, unable to stare at herself anymore. It was then her eyes made contact with a glistening object on her sink. With trembling hands she reached for the razor that laid untouched and unused and gripped it in her hand._

 _Things were beginning to blur together and Piper's breathing was coming in short shallow breathes. Closing her eyes, images flew past her._

" _You're useless"_

" _Be more like your mother!"_

" _You are not_ _ **perfect."**_

" _Stop being you."_

" _I_ _ **hate**_ _you."_

 _Placing the razor against her forearm, she applied pressure, little by little till she saw blood and then traveled down. Her chest swelled more and her breaths come in short spurts and hot tears began making their way down her now red tinged cheeks._

 _The razor fell to the ground, it's once clear surface now coated in blood, its flimsy frame bent from where her thumb and forefinger gripped it. Her mind grew dizzy and her eyes began to shut she was falling, the surface was hard and cold, she shook._

" _Piper."_

 _More tears flowed down her face._

" _Piper."_

" _Piper."_

" _Piper."_

" _Piper."_

Thunder struck loudly causing the blonde that laid in the four poster bed to jump up in surprise. Hey eyes scanned the room frantically wondering where she was. Thunderstruck for a second time and lightning flashed just outside of the floor to ceiling windows on the other side of the room. Cowering in fright and not understanding what was happening Piper scooted up in the bed ready to defend herself if need be.

It wasn't until she spotted her clothes hanging from a hanger across the room, and a picture of her teacher and someone who looked an awful lot like her on the bedside table that she remembered what happened last night. Groaning loudly the blond fell back onto the bed and covered her now red face.

"Good one Piper." The blonde muttered to herself. Despite the embarrassment she felt, a strange odor had the girl moving her hands away from her face and sniffing the air. Instantly the blondes blue eyes opened widely and a faint smile made her way onto her lips.

Pancakes.

Piper Chapman fucking _loved_ pancakes.

Before Piper had the chance to decide whether or not to get up and follow the wonderful smell, her stomach seemed to make that decision for her, growling loudly from the lack of food she had consumed in the last few days.

Getting up from the bed Piper made her way to the tall windows observing the still very strong storm that was going on outside, she noticed the windows led out to a beach but the waves were out of control as if the clouds and sea where at war.

Her stomach growling again pulled her from the windows and almost forced her towards the wooden door that lead out of the room. The blonde walked along the long hallway towards the smell of the food, as she walked she couldn't help but admire the well decorated hallways and tall ceilings, the art on the wall had Piper at a complete loss for words.

It wasn't long before Piper's nose lead her to the kitchen where she was met by a sight she will not soon forget. Her teacher stay facing a stove, swaying her hips to some music that play low from the speakers above the sink. The brunette had pancake batter on the black sweat pants she was wearing, her hair was in a messy bun and she stood barefooted, leaving pancake powder footprints all over the marble floor.

Piper chuckled lowly still trying to keep herself hidden from her teacher, part from embarrassment from last night and part from the fact that she enjoyed the sight before her. Her staring was cut short however when Alex turned towards the young girl placing a full plate of pancakes next to another plate of scrambled eggs and bacon.

"Oh shit.., fuck you scared me." The taller women put her hand on her chest and smiled before putting down the plate of pancakes. "Well good morning drunky."

The small girl blushed, and looked at her feet. Alex chuckled and turned to the cupboards to grabbed three plates and separated the food amongst them. "Hey it's alright Piper, everyone gets that way sometimes no worries."

Piper looked up and smiled at her teacher. "I was really messed up wasn't I?"

"You were shit faced." The tall brunette smiled widely at her. "Well Bon Appétit." She spread her arms out, giving her permission to join her in the kitchen island to eat. Sitting down quickly the blonde reached for her utensils and began eating. "Hungry I see."

Piper swallowed a mouth full of food, before her cheeks turned red and she picked up a napkin and wiped the little syrup that started to make its way down her chin. Alex laughed and wiped her own chin.

"Who is the third plate for?" Piper asked to trying to change the focus of her teacher's attention onto something else. Alex opened her mouth to say something but at that exact moment her doorbell rang.

Standing up Alex excused herself and walked to her front door, Piper keeping an eye on her the entire time, wondering who this crazy person was, traveling in this weather. The doorbell rang again this time followed by a series of knocks and a very loud yelling.

"Vause open the damn door!" Piper heard Alex laugh before the door opening, followed by the sound of wind and rain, and some women's voice. "Finally! Shit I was getting soaked out there."

"Nice to see you too Nicky." The blonde can almost hear Alex's eyes rolling in her head.

"Close that door, and do I smell pancakes? Oh geese Vause you shouldn't have." Piper looked up from her plate to the crazed hair woman who had just walked into the kitchen. Nicky stopped mid walk when her eyes made contact with Piper's, Nicky turned to make eye contact with Alex, before turning back to Piper.

"Hey you must be Piper. What's up I'm Nicky." Piper smiled at the new girl and nodded her head. Nicky smirked at the young girl same as Alex does, and moved to sit in the seat next to Alex's before she began shoving pancakes and bacon into her mouth.

"So Piper, I heard you had a pretty wild night." Piper looked up from her now empty plate at Nicky, then at Alex.

"Yeah I got… Pretty drunk."

"How do you feel?" Piper thought about her question, she had never drank before but she did know that people are usually sick after a night of heavy drinking, but she seemed fine.

"Actually I feel okay, I was just really hungry." Alex chuckled at that before she began to clear the table and wash the dishes.

"Glad you are feeling okay kid, unfortunately you won't be going home any time soon." Piper raised her eyebrows at that.

"Why not?" Not that Piper was complaining exactly.

"Have you seen outside blondie is like the fucking end of time out there?" Piper looked out of the kitchen window again seeing the rain that seemed to be getting worse instead of better, "Roads, busses and trains are closed until the rain lets up."

Piper's body went rigid thinking of how her mom is, and wondering if her mom even knew Piper was missing.

"You can call your parents on my phone and let them know you are safe, and that as soon as the storm calms down I'll take you home." Alex had said now drying her soapy hands, but Piper shook her head.

"No it's okay Ms. Vause really, my mom won't notice… I mean she knows I am staying at a friend's house this weekend, she won't be worried." Alex raised her eyebrows at Piper but before she could speak up the sound of Nicky's voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Oh Ms. _Vause_ I like that it rolls of the tongue really nicely." Nicky said with humor in her voice.

"Oh fuck off Nick." Alex rolled her eyes and turned to face Piper. "Alex, kid, you can call me Alex. And are you sure you don't want to call your parents just in case."

"Alex." Piper said in a low voice smiling. "I like that name it fits you well." Piper said deliberately avoiding Alex's other comment. Alex made a note of it and will talk to her about it later when she sat Piper down.

"So gals I don't know much about meteorology but it doesn't seem like this storm is going to let up soon, So I brought some movies… if you are… interested." Nicky smirked at the two girls hiding the two movies behind her back. Piper didn't see the harm in watching a movie but the look Alex was giving her Piper felt like she should be worried. Before any of the girls could answer Nicky ran to the living room.

Alex chuckled and sighed. "I hope you like scary movies Pipes, when she has that smile on her face that means something scary, always."

"Yo want to make some popcorn?!" Rolling her eyes the brunette pulled out a bag of popcorn and put it in the microwave.

15 minutes later the three women were sat in Alex's living room Alex and Piper on the loveseat and Nicky laid out on the full sized sofa, with the bowl of popcorn on her stomach.

"So what exactly are you going to force us to watch today?" Alex asked with a raised eyebrow. Nicky gave Alex a shit eating grin.

"Only one of the best scary movies of all time." Nicky turned on the television and Alex's surround sound system blared with a loud noise as red words formed on the screen,

"Oh god Nick really?"

"The Exorcist Bitches!"

I...I

Despite the rain outside Alex had her air conditioner on causing a cold frost to set in, in the large living room. Nicky lay watching intently at the movie, covered from neck to toe in a white blanket. Piper sat with her knees to her chest, eyes barely visible from where she hid in the blanket. Alex shared the blanket with Piper not really using much of it instead preferring to wear a large hoody and her sweatpants.

Piper jumped and covered her face with the soft blanket when the girl in the movie began running down the stair upside down, followed by a very drastic orchestra symphony. Alex instinctively wrapped her arms around the blonde, noting unconsciously how well, she fit in her arms.

"Hey Pipes." Alex whispered. "You know this is fake right?" Piper slipped her head out from underneath her blanket and stared at Alex as she had just grown a second head.

"Alex you are a writing teacher!" Alex raised her sculpted eyebrow at Pipers comment not seeing how that related to what Alex had said before.

"So..?"

Piper sighed

"It said in the beginning of the movie it was based on true events!" Alex chuckled and rolled her eyes and her young student.

"That is true but I promise you most of the scenes in the movie are dramatized, and no possessed girl is going to attack you."

The girl looked at Alex skeptically, and Alex couldn't help the smile that appeared on her face, Piper just looked so innocent.

Once The Exorcist was over and Nicky all but forced the two girls to sit through yet another scary movie, it was late afternoon, Nicky was passed out on the couch and Piper and Alex stood in the kitchen, Alex preparing dinner.

They were quiet for some time, Alex facing the stove as she made her sauce for the pasta they were going to have. It might have been quiet in the kitchen but Alex was having a huge debate in her head, as to whether or not she should bring up what had happened last night.

Alex turned towards the small blonde who was running her fingers over the sleeves of her shirt.

"Hey Pipes." Piper looked up from her sleeve and up at her teacher, Piper gave her a wide smile.

"Hey Alex." Alex smirked. She went to sit on the seat opposite Piper's and looked into Piper's blue eyes. "We have to talk about last night kid." Piper's smile faltered slightly and she looked down at her lap, wrapping her arms around her midsection.

"Hey, hey don't be like that Piper, look at me." Piper looked up into Alex's eyes and saw safety in them, she felt a wave of comfort flow through her body. "You trust me don't you?" Piper nodded slowly. "You're safe here Piper you don't have to talk about anything that makes you uncomfortable." Alex reached out to grab ahold of Piper's smaller hand. "I just want to help you."

Piper took a deep breath and looked back at Alex, seeing nothing but honesty in her eyes. Piper nodded.

"Okay." Alex smiled slightly and motioned with her head for Piper to take her time. It took a while for Piper to get her thoughts in order, but once she did, the small girl swallowed hard and sighed.

"I wasn't having a good day on Friday." Piper gripped her sleeve bringing it lower down to cover her scars. "Some stuff happened at home and well I guess my friends noticed I wasn't myself, so they invited me to go to this party." Alex nodded not to interrupt Piper, but making a mental note to ask about her home life. "I was supposed to stay at Poussey house, you know she is in Advance Writing." Alex nodding knowing the girl Piper was referring to.

"Yeah Ms. Washington."

"Yeah," Piper nodded. "So any way I had agreed to go, so I went to the football game and then to this party by the water, and as soon as I walked in I was given a cup of red liquid, it tasted good so I just well-kept drinking, thinking maybe it will help me forget, you know?" Alex knew too well.

"What was the drink Piper?"

"It was… I think they called it Jungle Juice." Alex nodded knowing exactly what Jungle juice was. "So I drank… a lot. After I decided to go relax away from the dancing and alcohol, er uhm Larry, asked me to go smoke with him and some friends. I don't know I was drunk so I thought why not? You know?" Alex gave the girl a small smile, there was no judgement in her face, which gave Piper the confidence to continue talking. "We smoked a lot, like I remember feeling light, and well happy, I guess. I was okay until… Larry started to touch me."

Alex stood up straighter at that, fear behind those green eyes. "Did he hurt you Piper?"

Piper shook her head but looked down. "He was just groping me, running his hand up my thigh putting his hand in my shirt." Piper stopped for a second to take a breath she seemed to be holding. "I told him to stop but he was drunk. He talked to me and his mouth smelled like alcohol and it reminded me of my mo-... of someone I know, so I got nervous and I ran. That was when I met you." Alex nodded at Piper's story, she would have to have a talk with Larry.

"Piper thank you for sharing with me." Piper nodded and once again went to play with the sleeves of her shirt. "Piper, hey kid," Alex looked at Piper with concern. "What about… those." Piper knew what she was talking about, and seemed to retract into herself, and shook her head. "Please Piper, I need you to trust, me I want to help you." Piper looked up and saw unshed tears in Alex's green orbs.

"It started when I was younger… I was maybe 13, when I told my mom that I think I was gay." Piper's voice was low and Alex had to strain to hear the young girl but when she did, Alex eyebrows shot up and her heart broke all over again for this girl. "She looked at me like I was crazy… we are Chapman's… We are normal we are perfect we didn't like girls we… we like boys and we are _perfect_ ," Piper's voiced strained at the word Perfect. "My mom she tried to change me, she brought me to a church, forced me to meet one on one with the priest every Saturday." Alex was angry, but she didn't let it show, only nodding to show Piper that she was still listening.

"She tried to change me, but nothing worked, and I guess I rebelled against her. I wore what I wanted, I wore my hair how I wanted, I acted like I wanted, but she… she didn't like it, and she was sure to remind me of it. One day I just snapped, she had started drinking, and… well she became even more… demanding." Piper forced that word out unsure of another word to use. "So I changed to make her happy, but no matter what I did I wasn't, her perfect child, I was an outcast, she hated me, so… one day I took a razor, and ran it down the length of my arm, hopping that would keep me grounded, and… it did… it still does." Piper was shaking and tears were beginning to fall down her face. "I was a sophomore in high school when I saw my dad outside of a movie theater kissing another woman. I told me my mom, I thought it was the right thing, I mean it is, isn't it? I guess it wasn't, my parents divorced and I was forced to move to the city with my mom." Piper was picking at her scabs now, trying to alleviate the pressure in her chest.

Alex sat back in her seat trying to comprehend everything the girl had just told her. Her heart ached in her chest as she remembered when she was a young child and when she also came out as Gay, to her friends and mom. Alex looked up at Piper and noticed the small tears that were falling from her red eyes and her fingers as they absentmindedly picked at the scabs. Alex stood up quickly and walked towards the younger girl, squatting down to get eye level with the teenager. Piper looked at Alex and she saw all the pain that this girl has been holding in for so long. Instinctively Alex wrapped her arms around Piper protectively as Piper wrapped arms around her and cried into her shoulder. Alex couldn't stop the few tears that also made its way down her face.

"I'm sorry Piper." Alex felt Piper shaking her head at what Alex said. "I'm here kid, I promise I won't let anything happen to you." Piper gripped Alex's hoodie tighter as Piper continued to cry. A few minutes later Alex let go of Piper and ran the pads of her thumb over Piper's cheek trying to clear away the tear tracks that were left behind.

"Pipes I need you to know you are perfect, and you do not have to keep doing this to yourself." Alex ran her fingers gently over Pipers wounds. "Please promise me you will try and stop hurting yourself." Alex pleaded with the young girl. Piper looked down at her lap not responding to Alex's pleads.

"I don't know how to stop…" Alex sighed sadly before standing up to remove some things out of a junk drawer. Alex made her way back to Piper and gently grabbed her wrist, placing two rubber bands over her them.

"Use these." Alex gently pulled a band back and let it gently return to Piper's skin, not allowing the band to hurt the blonde. "Whenever you get these urges I want you to use these." Piper looked intently at the rubber bands, stretching one out and letting it fall to her skin. She felt a rush of pain, which soon faded but offered a similar feeling of relief. Piper looked up at Alex and nodded.

"Okay."

Alex couldn't resist the urge to hug the young girl before her. Alex vowed at that moment that she will never let anything or anyone hurt Piper again, a wave protectiveness grew in her and she hugged Piper tighter.

"I'm hungry."

Alex couldn't help the laugh that flew out of her mouth at the Piper's young voice whispering lowly into her ear. Standing up Alex made her way to the stove to finish dinner.

"Pipes think you can grab some plates, while I wake the beast." Piper laughed and nodded making her way to the cabinet to retrieve the plates. Piper reached up attempting to reach the plates that were higher than she can reach, Alex looked over at the blonde smirking slightly at the sight. The shirt Piper was wearing road up on her stomach a bit and Alex couldn't seem to take her eyes off that small patch of skin. Wait what? Alex shook her head, trying to rid her mind of those thoughts.

"Alex can you uh…" Alex turned towards the girl stretching to reach the plates and gulped, she was gorgeous. Shutting her eyes Alex cursed under her breath.

" _Fuck me"_ One thing could definitely be said.

Alex Vause was fucked.

I...I

Alex grabbed the nerf gun she kept in her junk drawer for moments just like this. Alex cocked the gun and pulled the trigger, the small foam bullet flew through the air and into Nicky's main.

"Ugh so close." Alex took another shot aiming slightly lower this time hitting the blond directly on the forehead causing the wild hair women to fall off the sofa in fright.

"What the fuck?!" Alex laughed when Nicky stood up grabbing a bullet from the floor and throwing it at Alex, which missed by a lot.

"It's dinner time Pennywise."

"Fuck you."

"Time and place babe." Alex winked at Nicky, and watched as she gagged at Alex's words. Making their way to the kitchen the two women joined Piper in eating there dinner.

I...I

"... and he said 'He's not an eggplant… He's retarded!" Piper laughed at Nicky's joke while Alex rolled her eyes, "What Vause?! It's fucking funny okay, see here Piper thought so."

The three girls stood around the island in Alex's kitchen, plates cleared of all food.

"So what do you guys want to do for the rest of the night, it doesn't seem like the rain is letting up anytime soon." Alex asked as she leaned all the way back in her seat. Nicky on the other hand stood straight and gave a wicked smile.

"Hey Piper how old are ya?"

"17, why?"

Nicky's grin grew wider as she jumped out of her chair and ran to the guest bedroom, coming back later with her hand behind her back.

"I know what we can do for the rest of the night." Alex looked towards Nicky, trying to see what she had in mind. It didn't take Alex long but before she can object Nicky swung her arm out from behind her back, revealing a liter of Tequila.

"Truth or Dare Nicky style." Nicky said looking pleased with her idea.

"Nope, no way Nick, Piper is underage." Nicky's smile faltered slightly.

"Alex she is 17 we were way younger then that when we came up with this game, and don't give me that 'she is my student shit' you are a sub, and this whole night has been unethical as fuck anyway." Alex couldn't stop the blush that gently made its way onto her cheek. Nicky was right, but if something happened to Piper not only would she lose her job but she will also never forgive herself.

"Nick we ca-" Alex was interrupted by a hand being placed on top of hers. It was Piper.

"Alex we can play… don't worry about me, I probably won't even drink."

"Oh no blondie you play you drink." Nicky said waving the bottle in her face. Piper sighed rolling her eyes and shrugged.

"Okay fine but I won't drink too much, c'mon Al it should be fun, right?" Alex's mind was running on overdrive, her mind kept telling her that it will be okay, she won't let Piper get to drunk. Sighing again Alex nodded.

"Fine Nick but not too much!"

Nicky smiled widely and ran to the living room like a big kid to get the game ready. Alex looked towards Piper and saw the smile on her face as her eyes followed Nicky's steps.

Alex's chest constricted at watching the young girl smile.

This was going to be a long night.

 **A/N 2: Sorry guys I feel like this chapter was bleh, and I ket you waiting for it for so long. I promise I will write the story better come the next chapters. Another thing, is give me some ideas people, I suck at Fanfics because I always get blanks when I am trying to write. Tell me what you wanna see, really I am all ears, and the quicker I have an idea in my head the quicker I can write and update.**

 **Once again I am so sorry for the lateness but I hope you enjoyed this chapter, also let me know what you all think about Alex and Piper's relationship thus far?**

 **Happy Fourth Everyone**

 **Peace, Love and Joy**

 **Nicole**


	3. The weekend part 2

**A/N: Thank you all I am glad that you all enjoyed the last chapter! I am writing this at work despite my better judgment but I wanted to update this as quickly as possible.**

 **I took everyone's ideas into consideration and I will include them in the upcoming chapters. Now finally on to the chapter!**

 **Rating: M**

 **Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Drama, and Romance**

 **Word count:** **3493**

 **Warning: Trigger warning, Drug use, language, lgbt bash, and alcohol consumption.**

I...I

Piper and Alex made their way into the living room where they saw Nicky on her knees crumbling up little pieces of paper and throwing them into two separate hats. Once she was done she sat back and smiled.

"Are you whoe bags ready?" Piper raised her eyebrows at what Nicky said and Alex simply laughed.

"Oh sorry Chapman I'll try and keep it PG-13 for ya." Faking that she felt insulted Piper just gave Nicky the finger.

"Fuck off Nicky." It was now Nicky who was surprised not really expecting Piper to respond to her original comment. Alex was now laughing much harder as Piper watched Nicky, her eyes challenging her to say something else. Nicky mumbled something under her breath as she started pouring out shots of tequila. Piper chuckled and relaxed back against the sofa. "So how do we play this game?"

Nicky smiled and picked up a hat. "This raggy sock that Vause calls a hat will hold questions, which you must answer truthfully, if you choose not to answer you must take a shot. Now this hat has dares the dares are simply dares that you must do no chickening out period, only three dares in the hate involved alcohol, just pray you don't get those. Now here is the catch, for every three truths you do in a row, without doing a dare, you must take either two shots of tequila or chug a beer." Nicky's smile grew all the more as she saw Piper's confident face turn to worry as she heard the rules of the game.

"BUT." Piper turned her face to look at Alex, who had just spoken. "Piper only drinks half shots." Nicky was about to protest when Alex gave her a stern look and Piper thanked her, she had never drank this heavy.

"Fine." Nicky mumbled. "Ok ill start, then it'll be you Vause, than Chapman." The two girls nodded, as Nicky Pulled out a piece of paper from the truth hat. "How many orgasms have you ever given to someone in just one go?" Piper's eyes widened at the question, and Nicky smiled.

"Oh too many to count." Piper's ears turned as red as a tomato looked to Alex hopping to get this game moving. Alex smirked at Piper and reached for the same hat Nicky did earlier.

"How many sexual Partners have you had?" Alex looked at Nicky with anger in her eyes. Alex reached across the floor and grabbed a shot downing it in one go, and Nicky gave a hearty laugh.

Piper was beginning to think this game was a bad idea.

I...I

Four shots later and Piper had a wide grin on her face and was laughing at Nicky attempting to do a 3 minute handstand. The wild haired girl's face was red and her arms shook as she attempted for a third time to lift her body up, and failing miserably.

"Wait Wait I think I got it!" Nicky yelled before falling forward, face planting onto Alex's rug. Which got a round of laughter from the two girls who sat side by side, using each other for support as they grabbed their stomachs in a fit of laughter.

"Fuck you guys, that dare was not fair." Nicky pouted her lips a bit tipsy herself as she reached out to take a new dare that is before her hand was slapped away. "Hey what the fuck?" Nicky said directing a mock angry glare at Piper.

"Nuh uh I couldn't get out of extreme yoga poses you can't get out of hand stands." Piper's words where slurred and she had a large smile on her face. Nicky grumbled and took another shot, most of it running down her chin.

Alex smiled widely at Piper, she had long forgotten about any ethics or trouble she might get in for this, if it could make Piper smile like that. All her teeth showed and her eyes were brighter than Alex had ever seen them, Piper just seemed absolutely happy. A warm feeling spread through her stomach as she watched the young girl scowled Nicky, and her satisfied grin when Nicky took the shot, Alex couldn't exactly place this feeling but it just felt… Normal.

"Hello earth to Vause!" Nicky was waving her hand in Alex's face.

"What?" Alex asked, obviously annoyed that she was interrupted from her thoughts.

"It's your turn you stupid lesbian."

Alex glared at Nicky for a while then sported a wide grin as she dove her hand into the truth hat.

"Have you ever slept with another guy? Really Nick?" Nicky shrugged as Alex rolled her eyes.

"Hey thinking of questions is hard." Alex her Piper giggle and Alex grinned at the beautiful noise.

"First EW, and second absolutely not." Piper chuckled her cheeks a slight pink as she looked at Alex.

"Your turn kid." Piper smiled and nodded, turning her head to both hats, she had to take a dare, or she would have to drink. Sighing slightly Piper reached for the dare hat and pulled out a folded piece of paper. Her hands were trembling slightly from the alcohol in her system.

"Take a shot for every letter in your name?"

"Oh blondie got one of the drinking dares!" Nicky had a huge grin on her face, as she slapped Piper's shoulder, and passed her the bottle.

Alex looked at Piper with a concerned frown.

"You don't have to do that Pip-"

"Oh fuck yeah she does, no quitting out."

"Fuck off Nicky, she is already fucked up and you are asking her to take 5 more shots." Dropping her shoulders Nicky sighed.

"It's fine Al, really, I am having fun, plus Nicky is right. I made her drink before, so it's my turn." Piper's voice sounded more like that of a child, her words slightly slurred and her eyelids half closed.

"No Piper no way you can't do five more shots, plus I don't even think we have enough for five more, three at most and that's pushing it." Piper's eyebrows furrowed as she thought about a solution to their problem. Her eyes grew wide and a grin etched itself on her face.

"Oh oh I know let's each take one more shot to finish it off!" Piper seemed very satisfied with her plan. Nicky seemed satisfied with that, and Alex -still slightly concerned for the blond- nodded in agreement as well. The brunette grabbed the bottle and poured 2 large shots and one half shot for Piper hopping she didn't notice. Passing Nicky her glass she gave Nicky a warning look, to not say anything about Piper's glass content.

The blond eyed her drink once it was given to her, in her drunken state she tilted some causing some of the clear liquid to fall of the edges. Smiled Piper picked up her glass above her head.

"Cheers for the best fuckin' storm day ever!" Piper threw back the little liquid in her cup, the two other girls laughing as the youngest of the three fell flat on her back, a fit of giggles overtaking her small frame.

"Soooooo.., what-" Hiccup. "Now?" Piper said as she regained her composure a huge smile still on her face.

The two older women looked at each other and shrugged, it was only 8:30.

"Oh shit Vause I know what we could do!" Nicky said as she jumped up, swaying on her feet slightly. Nicky made her way to Alex's room and came back 3 minutes later with a big orange box.

"What is the Nick?" Piper asked as she saw Alex face light up and a huge smile lace her face.

"Have you ever played Guitar Hero while drunk blondie." Nicky said with a huge grin, while pulling out a guitar.

Piper grinned and shook her head, 'no'

"You are about to have the time of your life kid." Alex said already putting the drum set together.

 **I...I**

"Ohhhhh we're half way there!"

"OHH LIVING ON A PRAYER!"

"Take my hand and we'll make it I swear!"

"OHH LIVIN' ON A PRAYER!"

Alex jumped in the air hitting the last couple of notes, all perfect, as if she had played this song one too many times. Piper sat behind Alex banging away on the drums, while Nicky played the Bass guitar next to her fully concentrated on the notes on the screen.

Alex's hair covered her pale face, she had thrown on the beanie we had been using to play truth or dare, and now wore a Guns & Roses tank top her tattoos bright against her skin, a totally different look from the teacher persona Alex put on for school. Piper found herself smiling widely at the brunette. The song ended and Alex raised the guitar in the air as the mock audience in the game applauded her.

Nicky was jumping up and down, as the song finished!

"Fuck yeah 100% all the way through bitches!" Nicky was also now wearing a band tank top like Alex's except her's was a Beastie Boys shirt, Nicky's wild mane, now stood stuck to her face from sweat.

Piper smiled at the pair, she stood quiet and watched from behind as the two celebrated their achievement.

"Hey Pipes it's your turn on the mic!" Piper looked towards Alex her head shaking.

"Nope, no, Hellll no. I can't sing for shit Alex." Alex smiled and shrugged.

"So what you think beast over here can sing?" Alex said pointing her thumb at Nicky who was chugging down another beer. Nicky turned towards the brunette like she was going to say something, but with her mouth full of beer and no real disagreement, the wild haired girl nodded her agreement with Alex and shrugged. "See? C'mon Piper you got this choose whatever song you want."

Piper looked up into Alex's green eyes, and she quickly nodded in agreement. Alex smile widely as she went to get the mic stand and place in in front of Piper's drum set so she can sing and play. Alex went to go grab her guitar before she stopped, pulling off her black beanie she put it on the blondes head.

"There now you can rock out." Piper smiled at Alex her Kiss t-shirt and the black beanie truly giving her, this punk girl look, Nicky was back and she had placed a fresh bottle of a green apple Smirnoff Ice in front of Piper who took a small swig of the liquid. Piper wasn't overly drunk anymore but the low alcohol count on the Smirnoff Ice kept her in a good place, and since Alex and Nicky basically gagged at the sweet flavor, Piper was able to keep the pack for herself.

"Alright kid pick a song." Aex said motioning to the TV screen. Piper looked at the playlist, they had played most of the songs, but she was looking for a particular song that she knew well so she can sing without looking at the lyrics and focus on the drum notes. She scrolled for a minute before coming up to a very familiar song, the small girl grinned and pressed play.

Piper smiled as the familiar tune played, and she got ready to sing.

"Hit that, hit that snare."

The guitar started quickly and Piper quickly got into the groove.

"I'm in the business of misery, let's take it from the top.

She's got a body like an hourglass, it's ticking like a clock.

It's a matter of time before we all run out, when I thought he was mine she caught him by the mouth.

I waited eight long months, she finally set him free.

I told him I couldn't lie he was the only one for me.

Two weeks we caught on fire, she's got it out for me, but I wear the biggest smile." Piper had a huge grin as she played the drums in perfect rhythm, and sang the lyrics perfectly. It wasn't until she hit the chorus did she notice the two other girls beside her.

"Whoa, I never meant to brag.

But I got him where I want him now.

Whoa, it was never my intention to brag

To steal it all away from you now.

But God does it feel so good,

Cause I got him where I want him now.

And if you could then you know you would.

'Cause God it just feels so...

It just feels so good." The three girls sang together, Alex face close to Piper's as she sang into the microphone. Piper shut her eyes quickly _cause god it just feels so good._

 **I...I**

After another hour of music playing the girl's decided to simmer down a bit. Alex had received a warning on her phone about flash floods and electricity going out in her area. The three girls instead decided to turn off the television to conserve energy and play a board game. They were currently playing Jenga.

It was Nicky's turn as Alex pulled up her storm tracker app to see if the storm was going to pass or if she would have to start bringing things up from the basement. She was so focused on her phone that she didn't notice the game pause completely. It must have been about ten minutes when Alex, realized how quiet it was and that it should have been her turn at least twice now. Putting down her phone Alex looked towards Nicky to see her asleep hanging upside down on the sofa her mouth slightly agape and a low snore escaping her lips. A smirk laced Alex's face as she turned to the small blonde who was also fast asleep leaning on Alex's tattooed clad arm. Piper had her knees to her chest and her whole body weight - which wasn't much - leaned against Alex's arm.

Alex smiled at the small girl, running her fingertips gently over the curve of Piper's face, her skin smooth and soft. Piper eyebrows furrowed slightly and her breath hitched at Alex's touch, the small girl trembled the slightest bit. Alex noticed this reaction in the younger girl and instinctively held her closer to her body. A whimper softly made its way out of Piper's small plump lips, and her body moved closer into Alex's side. Alex noticed the telltale signs of a nightmare, and Alex had to frown. The older women had gotten used to the smile that was plastered on Piper's face for most of the evening, this side of Piper almost forgotten by their arcade of bliss.

"M'sorry." Piper was unconsciously running her fingers up and down the forearm of her left arm, over the many cuts that littered the perfect skin. Alex frowned slightly at this action, but was startled by a whimper falling from Piper's mouth and a lone tear that made its way slowly down her face. Alex reacted quickly, keeping ahold of Piper she gently rubbed the pad of her thumb over the young girl's cheek to erase the tear that had streaked her face, as she ran her hand up and down Piper's back.

"Shh Piper, c'mon Pipes wake up it's just a dream. Shh you're okay." Alex continued to talk sweet nothing into Piper's ear until her body visibly relaxed and the small tremble had come to a stop. Alex knew the girl was awake, her breathing had shifted, and her body was a bit more tense, but she didn't move instead tucking her face deeper into the crook of Alex's neck and gripping tightly onto the older women shirt. Alex felt unsteady breath trickle down her neck, mixed with shed tears. The pair stood like that for another few minutes the only sound was of Nicky's soft snores from the couch across from them.

"M'sorry…" The words where soft and if Piper wasn't as close as she was she probably would not have heard it. Alex embraced the young girl tighter, Piper buried her face deeper into the crook of her neck.

"You don't have to apologize kid… ever, not for a nightmare." Alex felt another tear. "Do you want to tell me what your dream was about?" Alex felt Piper slowly shake her head, 'no'. "It could help Piper, I want to help you" Piper loosened her grip slightly and shook her head again.

"I… It was just that…" Piper shook her head, she wanted to tell Alex but, she didn't know if she should. "I… I can't tell you I… I'm sorry." Alex sighed and rubbed small circles on Piper's back.

"Why can't you tell me Piper?" Piper slowly pulled her face away from Alex neck and into her eyes. Alex gasped at what she saw, fear clearly written across the blondes face, fear and sadness. Her blue eyes filled with unshed tears. She heard a small whimper leave Piper's mouth again. Alex eyes showed sympathy as she held Piper close to her. "You don't have to tell me Piper it's okay, just… Just know that… I am here, okay? Whenever you want or need to talk okay." She felt Piper nod her head, and the faint sound of a band snapping. Alex shut her eyes, knowing exactly what that sound was. Alex gently grabbed ahold of Piper's hand in her own and placed a gentle kiss on her wrist. She shivered slightly. What had she just done?

Alex closed her eyes, until she felt small hands run through her black hair. Opening her eyes she saw Piper's blue eyes looking at her intently as she ran her finger through her jet black hair, a watery smile tugging at her lips.

"Thank you…" Piper said in a low tone as to not disturb the peacefulness of the room. Alex smiled slowly at Piper and nodded.

"Anytime Kid." Piper smiled at the nickname Alex had given her, her cheeks turned a slight tinge of pink, as she stared into Alex's sea green eyes.

Alex breath hitched slightly at the damaged beauty of the small girl that stood before her, she watched as she closed her eyes, and leaned closer towards Alex, making the smallest and littlest of movements.

She saw it happening.

Her mind was screaming at her.

 _Your job_

 _You're Life_

 _She is just a child_

But she wasn't, she would be 18 in two months. She was just broken.

 _Don't_

Her lips grew closer another tear slowly making its way down her damp cheek.

 _Stop_

Alex followed suit closing her eyes briefly.

 _You can never go back_

Their lips so close.

 _She needs you._

Their lips met, it was soft, and short, Alex tasted the alcohol the young girl had consumed that night, mixed with salt from her tears. Alex held her close.

 _What the fuck had you done?_

Alex pulled away slowly and Piper laid her head on Alex's shoulder. She could feel the worry flow off the young girl. "I… I didn't…"

"Shhh."

Piper closed her eyes, and Alex tried to get her thoughts together. What the fuck had just happened, she was her student.

She felt Piper grip her shirt in a tight fist. Alex instinctively held her back. Closer to her.

She couldn't do this. But she wanted to so bad.

Shutting her eyes the brunette laid her head on Piper's slim shoulder.

Her mind traveling a mile a minute.

It felt like she was there for a minute.

They hadn't moved for 4minutes.

"Al…"

"Mmm."

"I'm tired." Alex let out a small huff of laughter.

"Let's get you to bed then." Alex went to stand, but the young girl never let her go. Holding her tighter the brunette stood, and Piper loosely wrapped her legs around her waist. Alex walked with ease and made it to her bedroom quickly. She sat the young girl down in the bed, her eyes already closed before her head made contact with the pillow. Alex sighed. She was beautiful.

Why the fuck was this happening to her.

Alex looked at Piper again and knew this relationship was wrong, but only in the sense of the law. Otherwise Alex couldn't stop her mind from thinking that Piper was the absolute perfect person to lay face on this earth.

She sighed. She had been doing a lot of that.

Moving to get off the bed, Alex felt a grip on her wrist.

"Don't go…" Piper whispered her eyes still closed. Alex gave her a small smile and kissed Piper's forehead.

"Never, now get some sleep kid, I'm not leaving you." Piper nodded and grew more comfortable in Alex's comforter. The brunette sat next to the blond absentmindedly stroking her hair in thought.

The rain was letting up, and she will be able to drive Piper home tomorrow. Alex looked down at Piper again and smiled.

Alex would have never expected to fall head over heels for Piper Chapman.

What the fuck was she going to do?

 **I...I**

 **First off I want to say how incredibly sorry I am, I mean this chapter took forever for me to update, and I didn't think it was as good as I would have wanted it. I just wanted to stress that I am working crazy shifts at this bakery and it is really taking a toll, I literally wake up at 6:30 work till 7 come home eat dinner go to bed and repeat. That isn't a great excuse but it's all I got I am sorry, I just wanted to let you all know that this story will continue I have small ideas but I would like plenty more so that I can make it more interesting for you guys!**

 **Also tell me what you thought of the whole Alex and Piper kissing scene, I honestly didn't plan it, but I am never good at prolonging a buildup to vauseman. I honestly thought I choose a good spot for the kiss to happen. IDK let me know. Next chapter Alex meet Mrs. Chapman… and maybe someone else? Hm you will have to wait and see. Any who enjoy!**

 **Love, Peace and Happiness**

 **Nicole**


	4. Help

**A/N: *Hides behind a table***

 **Hey all, how art thee? Good I hope, I apologize for the late update, really, really, really late update. I hope you all like it, this one is much shorter and that's because I am running out of ideas, does anyone have some to offer?**

 **Rating: M**

 **Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Drama, and Romance**

 **Word count: 1,841**

 **Warning: Trigger warning, Drug use, language, lgbt bash, violence and alcohol consumption.**

 **I...I**

The rest of the night went well. Piper slept without incident, as if in a sleep induced coma, she barely moved. Alex sat next to her the whole night, running her fingers through her hair until the brunette too fell into a dreamless sleep.

It wasn't until; the sun was shining brightly through the large windows that Alex awoke from her sleep to a low groan and movement from a body that seemed to be curled into her side, rubbing sleep out of her eyes Alex looked down at a pile of blankets and yellow hair. Alex smirked at how young the blonde girl looked and gently went to move some hair out of the blondes face.

"Mmm nooooo stop." Alex stilled her hands at Piper's words. Alex face grew slightly concerned, that is until she saw piercing blue eyes slowly peeking out of a whole in the blankets. "The sun hurts." Alex looked at Piper confused for a second when she noticed the rays of sun shining directly on Piper's small form. A smile laced Alex face.

"Awe is someone hungover." Alex pet Piper's hair and Piper dug herself deeper into the mess of blankets. Alex let out a low chuckle and went to shut the blinds. Once the room was rid of the intruding sunlight, a small head of messy hair popped out of the blankets and Alex made out Piper's content smile.

"I take it, it stopped raining?" Alex sat down, the bed sinking under her weight, and looked towards Piper.

"Mhm, why don't you take a warm shower and get dressed. I'll make us some breakfast, and I can take you home." Piper face paled slightly, but she simply nodded and accepted the towel Alex was offering her.

As Piper bathed, Alex went to the kitchen to prepare breakfast, already thinking of the perfect hangover meal. Walking into her living room she was surprised to see her best friend was not where she had left her the night before. A note lay on her wooden coffee table.

 _Alex,_

 _Left early to check on Red's dinner, make sure things aren't too fucked from the storm. I'll be there most of the day, stop by after you drop Piper off, we have plenty to talk about._

 _Nick_

Alex sighed as she put the piece of paper down and made her way to the kitchen wondering what it was Nicky needed to talk to her about.

 **I...I**

After a large breakfast of bacon and eggs the brunette and blonde where on the road heading towards the city.

"So where exactly do you live Piper?" Piper was in her own world oblivious to the fact that Alex was talking to her. Alex looked at the young girl with worried eyes. Piper had been quieter than usual and she seemed dazed almost. Alex reached out and grabbed the young girl's hand lightly, startling Piper out of her thoughts. Piper looked down at Alex hands in hers and she smiled, squeezing her hand slightly.

"Sorry, were you saying something?" Alex smiled slightly and nodded her head.

"Your address, where do you live Pipes."

"Oh yeah sorry, uh Brooklyn, the address is uh err…" Alex looked over at the smaller girl and saw her face form into one of confusion. "Er uh I think the address is 324 Pulaski St." Alex raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow.

"You think?" Alex asked doubtfully.

"We haven't lived there long." Piper stated simply, shrugging her shoulders and turning to face the window.

The remainder of the ride held a comfortable silence, besides the low music that played in the background.

Almost an hour later the brunette was pulling up to a long street, one side was adorned with tall brown buildings that held graffiti on there once clean surfaces, on the other side held three family houses that was also dull and scary to say the least.

"You can park right up there next to the red car." Alex nodded and parked her car along the curb; she turned the car off and looked towards the smaller blond, whose face was paler than usual. Piper made a move to get out of the car; she stopped however and leaned back closing her eyes.

"Alex… thank you for this weekend, I… I really needed it." Alex smiled softly at Piper before gently brushing the blond locks out from Piper's face.

"You're welcome kid." Piper smiled up at Alex and moved to leave the confines of the car. Alex waited for Piper to reach the metal gate that separated her from her front door and unlock it. She saw the young girl walk into the building and shut the door, that was when Alex released a heavy sigh and deflate into her seat. It took all of Alex's willpower not to follow the young girl into her house and have a very aggressive talk with her mother.

Alex sighed and shook her head, she turned her key in the ignition and that's when she heard it. Alex's blood ran cold, and in an instant Alex was in front of the apartment building slamming doors open and running up the stairs to the apartment that the crying and screams were coming from.

"Please mom I swear I…" The voice was shaky and there was an audible whimper behind those words. That's when Alex heard it, a slap and a thud that echoed through the carpeted hallway, all the willpower Alex was holding in was lost as soon as she heard those noises, the dark haired women ran to an old wooden door and banged her fist against it.

"Open up the fucking door!"

There was no more noise coming from apartment except for whimpering and moans.

"Shut up girl!" Alex heard a low sort of growl come from the apartment, so low that if Alex's ear was pressed against the cold wood she would have never heard it. Those words just caused Alex's anger to grow tenfold.

"I hear you, you fucking cunt I swear open this door or I will…" Alex was never able to finish her sentence, instead she was interrupted by a pungent smell that assaulted her senses and was met by a short blond, she had dark rings around her eyes and a snarl on her face.

"May I help you?" Carol's polite tone was certainly different from the one she just heard, Alex grit her teeth together and clenched her fist.

"Where is Piper?"

"Excuse me?" She was acting stupid, Alex was becoming impatient.

"Where the fuck is Piper Chapman." Alex's voice was low and menacing. "You know your daughter."

Carols looks at Alex up and down before she snarls at her. "Are you the lesbian that my daughter was with all weekend?"

Alex arched a perfectly arched eyebrow at the blond women, Alex was about to swing at the blond when she heard another whimper come from inside. Alex pushed past the older lady and into the dimly lit living room, her eyes immediately coming in contact with a small form, which lay in fetal position on the couch.

"Pipes." Alex ran towards the younger girl and dropped down to her knees to look into Piper's eyes.

"Hey Pipes come on its me." Piper hid her face away from Alex, and a look of pure hatred flashed through Alex's face.

"Get out of my house now! I don't know who you think you are, but this is trespassing." Alex jumped from her kneeled position moving towards the older Chapman.

"How dare you hurt your poor daughter because she is different, what the fuck is wrong with you?!" Alex anger was through the roof and there was no stopping her rage now. "She is a beautiful and smart girl, but you have given her nothing but hate and abuse, how dare you!" Alex was directly in Carol's face; her fist clenched and she prepared to swing at the shorter woman that is until she heard a low voice calling her name.

"Alex?"

Immediately Alex dropped her fist, leaving the cowering women where she was and moved quickly back to the sofa.

"Piper, Pipes baby it's me." Piper was attempting to sit up but winced when she put too much weight on her wrist. Alex looked down at her hand and a pained expression littered her face. Piper's wrist was a light shade of purple and was swollen; Alex gently grabbed her wrist in her hand and ran her fingertips gently over the bruise trying to ease the pain.

Piper's eyes were wide and wet, she looked like a small child, and Alex's heart constricted painfully, she turned back towards Carol and grabbed her by her shirt pushing her against the wall. Alex pulled back her fist and aimed towards Carol's face, all she saw was red. Alex went to swing her arm, but was met with some type of resistance, it took her a while to realize that someone was holding back her arm and calling her name.

"Alex, Alex please look at me." Alex shook her head and turned around meeting eyes with the younger of the two Chapman's. "Please Alex, don't" Piper's pleas were desperate and Alex couldn't help but lower her fist. A tear slowly slid down Piper's cheek and Alex reached up to wipe it away.

"Fucking faggots." Carol hadn't spoken in a while, so when she did speak up it took both Alex and Piper by surprise. Alex turned to face Carol making sure to keep Piper behind her. "My daughter is no lesbian! You must go! Get out of my goddamn house, and give me back my daughter!" Carol went to grab Piper but Alex was able to grab Carol's wrist first before she grab ahold of Piper.

"Don't you touch her, Ah!" Alex quickly let go of Carol's wrist when she felt Carol's nails dig deeply into her skin.

"Don't you touch me! and she is my daughter; I'll do what I want with her!" Blood was trailing down Alex's hand, but she barely noticed. Alex was walking towards Carol that is until a rush a blond hair flew past her and stopped directly in front of her.

"Alex, no…" Piper laid a hand gently on Alex's shoulder. Alex was about to protest but Piper just shook her head 'no'. Alex's nose was flaring and her shoulders were tense, Piper wrapped her arms around Alex's waist moving closer to her, Piper leaned her head on her shoulder. "Please don't… let's just go Al, please let's just go." Alex tense body relaxed slightly as she wrapped her arms around the shorter girl's shoulders.

"C'mon Pipes, let's go." Alex wrapped her arms around Piper and slowly led her out of the apartment.

"Piper! Piper get over here do not leave." Alex felt Piper hesitate in her step, but Alex just held onto her tighter and continued leading her towards the door. "Piper I swear if you leave you better never come back! You can't… you; you can't just cause this and then leave me! Piper! Piper! Piper!"

 **I...I**

 **A/N 2: Hey all I hope you enjoyed this chapter; I know it's extremely overdue but I hope it was good enough to hold you off till the next chapter.**

 **Please give me some ideas guys, the writer's block struggle is too real, and I could use some help, the faster I get ideas, the faster the next chapter will come on.**

 **Till next time**

 **Peace, love & hope **

**Nicole**


End file.
